


too fast

by stuckay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/stuckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eddie almost figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written and English is not my first language.  
> I just had to write this because seriously this ship needs so much more fanfiction!! Guys how can you not ship this?  
> Post 1x07!
> 
> This is unbeta'ed!

“Did you guys see that?” Eddie asks with a surprised expression, eyes and mouth wide open, like he couldn’t believe what he just saw. Barry and Joe freeze. Barry has just used his superpower in front of Eddie’s eyes. They’ve just revealed that Barry is The Flash. Shit!

“You were just high, partner.” Joe says, saving both him and Barry from an awkward conversation.

“Right! I forgot!” Eddie starts giggling again. Barry exhales quietly, realizing only now that he’s been holding his breath.

“Um, Barry? Can I talk to you for a second?” Joe requests.

“Yeah, sure?” They walk a few steps away from the bed, so Eddie can’t hear them but he probably wouldn’t listen to them anyway since he currently is really fascinated by his hand.

“So just to satisfy my curiosity: How did you get your power back?” Joe whispers.

“Oh that! Yeah, it just took about 20.000 kilowatts and Dr. Wells almost being killed in front of my eyes for them to reactivate.” Barry responds, chuckling when he sees Joe’s reaction.

 “Guess you haven’t had the easiest day either then.” Joe sighs rubbing his neck.

As they turn around again they see Iris coming back with a small plastic cup full of steaming coffee in her hand.

~

 “Alright buddy, I think we’re gonna head home now. It’s been a long night and we all need some rest. Barry, are you coming, too?” Joe asks already heading for the door.

“Um, no I think I’m gonna walk home. Since I’ve been doing nothing today, I figured I need some fresh air.” Barry says with a little smirk. Joe immediately understands that Barry wants to run again and test if his superpower has fully come back after he lost it today, so he just nods and walks out the door with Iris following him after she gives Eddie another goodbye kiss.

Barry watched them go with a small smile on his lips; glad that both of them survived this day unharmed when he suddenly hears Eddie babbling something. He turns around to face him.

“Hey Allen! Alleeeeeen! Come over I need to tell you something!”

“Why do I need to come over? Can’t you just say it?” Barry asks confused.

“Noooooooo! It’s something very important! It’s a secret!” Eddie says insistently with a big goofy smile on his face.

“Alright.” Barry sighs, figuring it’s just a stupid joke since Eddie is high on medication. But he still doesn’t want to let his friend down, especially after he almost died today, so he walks over, sits down on the right side of Eddie’s hospital bed and leans in so Eddie can whisper whatever he wants to tell him. “What is it?”

Suddenly Eddie’s hand is on his neck and pulls him closer and then his lips are touching Eddie’s and it’s really just a quick kiss, no teeth, no tongues, but still a proper kiss.

“What the hell was that?” Barry jumps from the bed, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket still shocked from what just happened. He can’t interpret the look on Eddie’s face. He looks relieved but also a tiny bit disappointed.

“So you’re not The Flash.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“What?”

“I thought if you were him, if you were The Flash, you’d be fast enough to realize what I was planning and pull back in time.” Eddie explains dryly.

“Why would I be The Flash? Where did you get that idea?” Barry asks with exaggerated bewilderment in his voice.

“You know, I swear I saw you catching the flowers, Joe knocked over earlier. And you were at least 6 feet away from them. Who, except for The Flash, is possibly that fast?”

Barry bites down on his bottom lip nervously. “Eddie, you’re high, you…”

“I know! Joe told me that already!” Eddie groans. “I guess if you really were The Flash you would have come and rescued all of us today.” He looks down at his hospital gown and starts playing with a loose thread. They both don’t speak for a moment. “Please don’t be mad at me for kissing you.” Eddie murmurs. He sounds almost desperate now.

“Of course I’m not mad, Eddie.” Barry smiles and sits back down on the side of the bed.  “Just don’t kiss people without a warning if you think they’re The Flash, okay? I’m sure Iris would not approve.”

“Yeah, alright.” Eddie laughs and pats Barry’s shoulder lightly; glad he didn’t destroy the still fragile friendship he and Barry have been building for the past few days during their boxing lessons. Barry still feels his hand after he stopped.

They stay like that, just smiling at each other in silence, for a few moments.

“Just to be sure: You really didn’t see it coming?” Eddie asks after a while.

“No!” Barry laughs awkwardly. “I swear I didn’t. You were too fast for me.” He assures him with his hands held up in the air in a defensive manner.

But Barry saw it coming, of course he did. He saw Eddie’s arm lifting, his hand reaching around his head to hold onto his neck. He saw Eddie’s face coming closer to his, he saw how he shut his eyes and how he started to purse his lips. He saw it all like it was in slow motion. He just didn’t want to pull back.

He bought him flowers after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://tmblr.co/mlnH7aorhhmPuHgFNWxufbg)


End file.
